Nunca le pidas ayuda a un Frances, y mucho menos si usa pañal
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Inglaterra necesita ayuda urgentemente, con ayuda de Japón, decide utilizar a los Dioses Griegos para resolver problemas amorosos ¿Qué pasaría si por casualidad, nuestro francés favorito fuera en realidad cupido? ¿Qué pervertidas soluciones tiene para ayudar al inglés con sus problemas amorosos? Mencione que un americano despistado esta incluido...


**Género**: Romance, shonen ai, comedia.

**Temática**: Hetalia normal, mención de representantes de dioses griegos.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar ocasionalmente, mención de temas relacionados con la sexualidad.

**Personajes principales: **Inglaterra, América, Francia.

**Pareja: **UsUk.

**_De antemano, lamento las faltas de ortografía. Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya, por lo que hago este proyecto sin fines de lucro. _**

* * *

Francia se paseaba por toda la casa del británico, tratando de localizar al dueño de dicha mansión. Después de la reunión en la casa de Inglaterra, debía de terminar todas las actividades de su lista, claro que molestar al de cejas gruesas era su primordial objetivo en ese momento.

Paro unos minutos frente a la puerta de la sala para té del rubio. Se arregló el cuello de la camisa lo mejor que pudo sin un espejo, mientras pasaba sus manos por su dorada melena. Sonrió cuando escucho las voces de Japón e Inglaterra dentro de la habitación.

Debían de estar demasiado concentrados para olvidarse que seguía en esa casa, además, hablaban con voces bajas y susurros. Sonrió con malicia mientras tomaba un vaso de vidrio de la mesa al lado de la puerta. Tiro el agua en una maseta próxima y coloco la parte del vaso hueca en la perta, recargando su oreja en la base.

—No entiendo, Japón…—Dijo el inglés con voz confundida. Supuso que estaban hablando sobre un tema que solamente ellos dos conocían, pues hablaban demasiado bajo. Suerte que Inglaterra no tiene doble capa de concreto en los muros. — ¿Cómo soluciono esto?

—Admito que me pareció confuso al principio, pero gracias a Grecia-san pude comprender mejor la propuesta de solución. —Hablo esta vez el japonés— Según Grecia-san dice, que antes los dioses escuchaban las plegarias de los antiguos hombres que habitaban las ciudades de Atenas… cree que puede encontrar la sabiduría en la deidad del Amor, Eros o Afrodita. — Francia despego impactado la oreja del vaso.

¿Inglaterra tenía problemas amorosos? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué necesitaban de su ayuda? Porque efectivamente. El país del amor era también la deidad del amor.

Hace mucho tiempo los dioses griegos eran unos de las muchas deidades que habitaban la tierra en los siglos antes de cristo. Francia jamás pensó que estos fueran ciertos, pero no por nada era el país del amor. Eros en persona le dio la bendición cuando era joven.

Descubrió que los Dioses Griegos eran reales, y en un lugar de ocupar sus eternas vidas en complacer a los mortales según su cargo, dejaban todo el trabajo y la responsabilidad a personas en la Tierra, haciéndose representantes de este Dios y cumpliendo con lo que le tocaba. Él se volvió el representante de Eros, por supuesto. Claro que este acontecimiento no se supo ni registro en la historia, ni siquiera los países vecinos se enteraron.

La voz del inglés le hizo volver a pegar el oído, sacándolo de aquellos recuerdos.

—No creo que cupido ayude, Japón. De hecho, supongo que un estúpido bebe que usa pañal y dispara flechas me pueda ayudar…

— ¡¿A quién llamas estúpido bebe que usa pañal, _Angleterre_?! —Interrumpió azotando con fuerza la puerta. Inglaterra le miro con confusión, mientras que Japón seguía con su semblante serio.

—Eh, _What that hell are you doing in my house?_ _—_Gruño el inglés mientras fruncía el ceño,miro al francés el cual estaba jadeando.

—¡Cupido no es ningún bebe! ¡Y mucho menos usa pañal! —

—¿A sí? ¿Y tú como sabes tanto, Francia?—Se cruzó de brazos, mientras que el rubio de melena le miraba enojado.

—Porque lo sé, _Angleterre. _Después de todo, soy el país del amor. ¿Quién otro conoce todo lo relacionado con el amor más que yo? —no mentía del todo, pues también lo conocía por ser Francia.

—Inglaterra-san… ¿no piensa que Francia-san nos pueda ayudar con el pequeño problema que tiene? —

Con la simple mención del problema, se cual fuese este que no pudo llegar a esa parte antes de interrumpir, el rostro de _Angleterre _se tiño de un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible, y puso sus ojos en blanco. Completamente en Shock.

Confundido, le paso la mano por la cara mientras la movía frenéticamente. Nada, lo volvió a hacer una, dos, hasta tres veces. No hacia movimiento y seguía en la misma posición. Miro al japonés que estaba igual que él, con esa mirada seria y a la vez con consternación. Cuando volvió a ver a Inglaterra, este se reventó en carcajadas, sobresaltando a los otros dos.

Para Inglaterra toda la situación era divertida, de una manera distinta a la habitualmente, pero divertida. Había tenido que hacer una ridícula excusa como una reunión de último momento en su casa, solamente para poder hablar con Japón y que Alemania e Italia no sospechen nadad de nada, porque sinceramente no quería que nadie se enterara de su secreto.

Pero lo que le había aconsejado el japonés fue algo totalmente ridículo viéndolo del punto de vista de él, era totalmente imposible. Japón había visitado a Grecia, y este le había dicho que para resolver los problemas del corazón, si porque de ese tema eran sus problemas, tenía que consultar con los Dioses Afrodita, diosa del amor, y a su hijo Eros, conocido en occidente como cupido.

Y después había llegado _the stupid frog _a llenarle de problemas la cabeza. Sabía cómo llevar el asunto con Francia; sería sumamente grosero y lo sacaría golpeando su asqueroso traserofuera de su casa, devuelta a Paris. No obstante, no había contado con la extraña sugerencia de Japón.

No y no. Jamás. Nunca. No le pediría ayuda al pervertido afeminado de Francia.

El rubio de larga melena, estaba a punto de pensar que Inglaterra al fin había perdido la razón, aunque ya la había perdido pues veía creaturas imaginarias en todas partes; cuando este frunció el ceño y le miro con odio.

—¡Estás loco, Japón! Francia jamás será algo más que un pervertido con melena de niña. ¡No y no le pediré ayuda! _¡Never!_ _—_Grito el de gruesas cejas mientras apuntaba frenéticamente la puerta. —_¡Get out of my house!_ _—_

—Inglaterra, no tienes por qué ponerte así, solo trataba de ayudar. —

—Get out of my house. —Grito el inglés mientras apuntaba con firmeza la puerta. Francia solamente le miro con el ceño fruncido.

No le interesaba para nada la vida de Inglaterra y mucho menos su vida privada, pero era obvio que podía sacarle provecho a la situación. Pero él sabía, mejor que nadie que con el corazón no se juega, por lo mismo, si se enteraba del otro involucrado o involucrada, tal vez, y solo tal vez consideraría ayudarle.

—Inglaterra-san…

— ¡Largo!—salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. De todas maneras se enteraría tarde o temprano, de eso se encargaba él.

Inglaterra suspiro con fuerza, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de nuevo, pues se había parado para gritarle al francés. Sentía su corazón retumbar dentro de su pecho y las mejillas encendidas por la situación vergonzosa que hubiera sido que Francia descubriera de quien estaba enamorado.

Volviendo al tema, se giró a Japón con decisión, pues sabía que no había otra salida y que lo más probable es que no fuera cierto del todo, pero que debía internarlo.

—¿Cómo te dijo Grecia que se invocaba a Eros?—

…

…

…

* * *

Francia se tomó de sus cabellos mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en su buzón; dentro del compartimiento de metal se hallaba su normal correspondencia, pero había una carta que en sus más locos sueños habían creído posible: una carta…de Inglaterra.

Se quería burlar pues seguro el cejón esquizofrénico de Inglaterra había seguido el consejo de Japón y Grecia. Sin perder tiempo tomo la carta y se encerró en su habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dejando la carta en la misma, mientras mordía ansioso un pañuelo de color rosa. Quería abrirlo, pero estaba nervioso del contenido de la carta ¿Qué pasaba si de quien estaba enamorado Inglaterra era Rusia? ¿O de china?... ¿Y si era de él?

Soltó un gemidito mientras miraba con ansiedad la maldita carta, tal vez no debía abrirla… ¡No! Era dirigida para Eros el Dios del Amor, no para Francia. Tenía que abrirla por obligación, no había fallado en su deber y no empezaría por los caprichos de un inglés que suspira por alguien como colegiala.

Él tenía que abrirla y tratar de cumplir los deseos amorosos de su rival eterno, aunque eso no le atraía demasiado. Tomó la carta acercándola a su cara, y delicadamente con un abrecartas saco del sobre una hoja de papel de color blanco pálido, con una impecable caligrafía en ella. Vio mejor la letra y reconoció que la suya era mejor, más elegante y estilizada que la del ex pirata.

Comenzó a leer lo que la dichosa carta tenia escrito.

_Eros. _

_Te invoco a ti y a tus dones celestiales para pedirte ayuda. Sé que tú eres el dios del amor, cupido, quien tiene el poder de dar amor y hacer que lo reciba. Te convoco a ti cupido para pedirte…"ayuda…me"_

_Te confesare solo a ti, un secreto que me ha estado carcomiendo por más de 1000 años. Te preguntaras porque he vivido tanto tiempo, o tal vez no, pero de todas maneras te aclarare el punto: soy un país. Y no cualquiera, sino el más poderoso que ha existido en la historia de la humanidad, soy nada menos y nada más que Reino Unido._

_Aun no sé si es posible el amor entre países, pero eso no debe de importar mucho, pues he conocido parejas formadas por países; como España e Italia Romano, Alemania e Italia Veneciano. _

_Por lo mismo te pido…Apoyo no te estoy pidiendo que me mandes a un pollo, no…ni se te ocurra mandarme tu pollo. Estoy en medio de una encrucijada amorosa, pues siento que explotare en cualquier momento. Debo admitir que estoy… enamorado. _

_Si lo he dicho. Estoy completamente y perdidamente enamorado, y quien recibe este afecto es Estados Unidos, mi ex colonia. No comprendo cuando comenzó ese sentimiento tan extraño y totalmente irracional, pero supongo que fue antes de que se independizara. Tiene una actitud tan alegra y activa, que es totalmente opuesta a la mía propia. Siento que llena mi vida de emoción que hace años no me había embargado._

_Había podido sobre llevar este sentimiento, de no ser por un incidente que ocurrió hace poco. Me siento totalmente incontrolado, y siento que mi cólera e impotencia ante este sentir se desborda por mis poros a tal magnitud que los de mí alrededor saldrán perjudicados. Japón por ejemplo._

_Por lo mismo, te pido atentamente que me ayudes a solucionar esto, si bien no quiero que enamores a América tampoco puedo permitirme que este sentimiento crezca. Espero tu respuesta lo más pronto posible, claro que si no quieres contestar me da totalmente lo mismo._

_Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. _

…

* * *

La carta cayo de las manos de Francia, mientras este estaba en estado de Shock. Sabía que había una especie de tensión entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos desde hace unos años, pero pensó que solamente se trataba del rencor jamás superado de la independencia del menor, pero jamás imagino que realmente se tratara de algo tan complicado que el cariño mutuo.

Aunque… pensándolo mejor, desde hace unos días había notado algo extraño que pasaba entre los dos, que tal vez inicio con aquel incidente que Inglaterra menciona en la carta.

Su curiosidad comenzó a crecer mientras intentaba pensar que pudo haber ocurrido con las naciones. Bueno, aceptaba que tal vez lo que había imaginado podía ser un poco pervertido considerando que Estados Unidos era un inocente e Inglaterra jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo.

Por lo mismo estaba decidido a ayudar a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Pensó que estaba un poco loco, un poco nada más, al pensar en ayudar a un desastre de persona como Inglaterra, pero que valdría la pena cada minuto invertido en este nuevo, extraño y divertido ´proyecto.

Aunque el de cejas gruesas se conformaba con tener controlados sus sentimientos hacia el héroe de estados unidos, sabía que iba a tener más diversión y satisfacción al presenciar al fanático de las hamburguesas enamorado del amante de las criaturas mágicas.

Oh si, sería demasiado divertido. Pero para ello, tenía que convencer que estaba de parte de Inglaterra y que le ayudaría, cosa que era difícil. Además… aún tenía que saber que había pasado con Estados Unidos.

…

…

…

* * *

Inglaterra estaba recostada en el sofá después de un largo día. Estaba exhausto. Había hecho lo que Japón le había dicho, y por lo mismo estaba cansado mentalmente pensando que era una idiotez, pero que tan siquiera se había desahogado.

Había tenido que pasar todo el día haciendo múltiples rituales esperando que alguno de ellos resultara, por ejemplo, había comprado más de 20 velas para adornar una habitación y convocar a Eros, había tenido que escribir miles de cartas a Eros o Afrodita, había tenido que hacerle un altar a Eros y Anteros para que le ayudasen (el primero con el amor y el segundo con el amor no correspondido) y había pasado dos horas pensando que era una idiotez lo que estaba haciendo.

Si, había sido agotadoramente satisfactorio, pues ahora se sentía más tranquilo por alguna razón… o lo estaba.

En la habitación comenzó a parecer un extraño humo de color rosa pastel bastante afeminado, como los que usa Francia, que tenía un peculiar olor a cereza. Una risa bastante conocida salió de este humo y frunció automáticamente el ceño, pues esperaba que ese pervertido lo dejara tranquilo, pero al parecer le jugaba una broma… se quedó de piedra cuando el humo se disipo.

Parado frente a él, se hallaba Francia, con sus típicas ropas llamativas, pero de color rosa y rojo, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta pequeña, y de su espalda sobresalían unas alas. Alas rosa pastel. Rosa de Gay.

Todo era surreal para el inglés, que pensando que era n treta de su cerebro o del mismo homosexual depravado y pervertido que estaba pardo frente a él, lo único que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco. El francés sonrió con chulería y comenzó a hablar.

—¡_Bonjour_, Soy cupido! Me has convocado para un trabajo del cual creo poder hacerme cargo. He venido a…

Una almohada cayó sobre la cara del rubio que vestía de rosa.

—_What a hell are you doing in my house? __What a fuck are these clothes? —_Oh si, el inglés había comenzado a gritar. Que dios lo ampare.

Trataba de explicarse, pero lo único que conseguía era que el de cejas gruesas le lanzara otras die almohadas ¿Cuántas de esas cosas tenia? ¿Miles? Al parecer porque nunca se acababan.

—¡_Angleterre_ solo quiero ayudar! —

— ¡Ayudar mi Big ben, a otro con eso! ¡Maldición pervertido! —

— ¡En serio! ¡Soy Eros maldición, vengo a ayudarte con América!—Eso detuvo el ataque del frenético cejón. Inglaterra se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado con molestia. Seguro que el idiota de Japón le había comentado eso.

—Yo no necesito ayuda de ningún tipo con ese gordo…

—¡Oh por todo los dioses! —espeto con molestia el francés. —Te lo he dicho desde que llegue, soy Eros, recibí tu carta.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo sabes sobre la carta?! —exclamo el inglés con el rostro pálido. — ¡El chismoso obsesionado con relaciones ajenas de Japón te lo dijo! ¡¿Verdad?! —

¡PLAF! Así se escuchó la palma del francés cuando impacto con su frente. ¿Qué acaso Angleterre era sordo?

—¡Que soy Eros! ¡Dios mío, si es obvio que quieres que el Amante de las hamburguesas te dé por el culo! —

¡PLAF! Una almohada voladora había aterrizado, mágicamente y por pura casualidad, en la cara de Francia.

—¡No lo digas así maldita sea! Bloddy Hell ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste? —

—Que soy cupido. Recibí tu carta—Saco la carta de su bolsillo y se la tendio al inglés.

—¿Qué?... eso es imposible, Francia. Si solo vas a burlarte de mí, por favor, sal de mi casa. —Se tomó la cara con ambas manos y miro sus palmas, mientras esperaba el sonido de la puerta al salir.

Pero debió saber que el francés no tomaría en serio lo que acaba de decir, y que se quedaría a hacerle la vida aún más miserable de lo que, de por sí, ya era. Francia se acercó a la figura del inglés, mientras oraba al cielo que el de cejas gruesas no le cortara su amiguito si había ignorado completamente la advertencia. Tomo las manos de su eterno enemigo entre las suyas, y le obligo a verlo a los ojos. Le sonrió tratando de calmarlo, pues estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y con el ceño sumamente fruncido.

—Tranquilo, no he venido a burlarme… aunque la idea suene tentadora, sabes que, es demasiado tentadora… ¿Te molestaría que en lugar de ayudarte me burlo de ti? Es que el simple hecho de ayudarte amorosamente hablando, bueno, de hecho ayudarte, nunca te he ayudado, y somos rivales…

—_okey, okey i understand_. No es para que tuvieras que decir todo lo que acabas de decir como si pensaras en voz alta. —le interrumpió mientras el color se iba de su cara y fruncía aún más el ceño, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

—El punto es, que quiero ayudarte a conquistar a quien te pone los pies fuera de la tierra.

—Ósea ¿Qué quieres que conquiste a…?—el francés rodo los ojos con cansancio, pensando que tratar de razonar del corazón con Inglaterra era igual de tratar de mostrarle a Estados Unidos que no todo el mundo estaba en el mapa de su país.

—América, obviamente _mon ami_. —el inglés pareció confundido, y después de unos segundos pregunto.

—¿Mona qué? —volvió a rodar los ojos mientras soltaba un bufido. ¿Él podía aprender inglés, pero el cejón no podía aprender el idioma del amor?

—Amigo mío…

—Pero yo no soy tu amigo. —

—¿Quieres que te ayude o no? —estaba molesto por todas las interrupciones del molesto cejón. —El punto es que quieres que tener a un pene americano en tu agujero. —

Una almohada volvió a aterrizar en su cara. ¿Qué el chico jamás se cansaba de lanzar almohadas? Se la quitó arrojándola lejos de él. Miro al anglosajón, que estaba con una mirada sumamente enojada, tanto que tenía las típicas ojeras debajo de sus ojos más pronunciadas. La boca estaba en una mueca a la cual no le podía dar el significado, y estaba casi seguro que en cualquier momento Inglaterra gritaría.

—_Bloody hell_! ¡No lo digas de esa manera! —Sí, ahí estaba el grito.

Francia repaso mental mente todo lo que había aprendido, mientras veía con odio a la almohada.

**Lección 1**: nunca debes entrar a la casa de Inglaterra vistiendo de Cupido.

…

…

…

* * *

**Plan 1:** insinuaciones indirectas.

—¡¿Qué quieres que yo haga qué?! —

—Que te insinúes un poco a Amerique. —Contesto con obviedad, ya era la tercera vez que le decía eso al inglés. —¿O qué? No me vayas a decir que no te has acostado con nadie…—por el sonrojo que tuvo el inglés, supo que había estado cerca. —¡¿No has tenido una noche apasionada nunca?! —

—¡Claro que lo he hecho! —sonó ofendido. —¡soy un hombre hecho y derecho, y un ex pirata! —

—¿Desde hace cuánto que no tienes? —Otra almohada le dio de lleno en la cara… de nuevo.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que te cuente una cosa así?! ¿Crees que me siento cómodo respondiéndote? ¡¿Eso es un tema cotidiano para ti?! ¡Para mi es algo personal, maldita sea!

—Inglaterra… ¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez? Yo solo te pregunte que si cuando había sido la última vez que habías tenido pareja. No que si habías violado a alguien.

—Eso es personal…—balbuceo un poco mientras fruncía el ceño y se sonrojaba aún más.

Que importaba que Francia pensara que era un mojigato, para él era un tema personal, pues era algo delicado tener una pareja. No podías elegir a alguien cualquiera para ser tu pareja, tenías que buscar a alguien que fuera de tu agrado, y que fueras del agrado de esa persona. No sabía si el francés estaba al tanto, pero no era querido por todos los países. Ni siquiera por su familia.

Su hermano Scotland siempre le lanzaba flechas de chico, y ni siquiera le preguntaba por su estado económico, emocional, político o cultural. Gales, si bien era un poco menos agresivo, tampoco mostraba verdadero interés en él, y al igual que su hermano mayor, le lanzaba piedras y flechas. Irlanda de igual manera lo hacía.

Ningún país, excepto Japón, había mostrado alguna simpatía por él. Francia siempre quería molestarle, haciéndolo enojar y rabiar en incontables ocasiones, para España, era uno de los poco países que se ganó su sed de venganza, aunque esta jamás la había ejecutado. América se independizo de él en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad, aprovechándose de él, usándolo para tener una cultura propia y desechándolo cuando la tuvo.

Por eso le tenía un rencor excesivo al americano, porque por muchos años fue su colonia, pero cuando tuvo todo lo que había buscado en un representante (cultura, lenguaje y abecedario) lo había desechado. Pero aun así… jamás había superado el inmenso cariño que le tenía a ese niño-.

Por eso se había enamorado de él. Porque fue la primera persona que vio su lado débil y no hizo nada en contra de él, fue el primero que lo acepto como era. No obstante este también lo había abandonado, y utilizado. Pero eso no importaba, porque sabía que todos los "te quiero" de América no eran falsos, pues era apenas un niño cuando le enseño esa palabra.

Así que ahí estaba. Sentado en frente del francés que le miraba con desesperación. Estaban en la sala del británico, tratando de encontrar un plan sumamente efectivo y funcional.

…

…

…

* * *

**Práctica del plan 1**: Insinuarse a América

Estaban en la junta del G8, había convencido a Inglaterra, que debía sentarse un poco más cerca de América esta vez, pero jamás pensó que la definición de poco fuera tan poco. Oh sí, Inglaterra apenas se había acercado dos lugares al americano, y ahora estaba a un lugar de él. Separados por china.

Contenía el maldito impulso de golpearse fuertemente la frente con la palma de su mano. Inglaterra era lenta.

Se le acerco cuando no estaba viendo nadie, susurrándole al oído: — "se suponía que te sentarías a su lado" — El inglés puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras miraba con incredulidad al francés, y luego a su lugar. Se sonrojo por ser tan idiota… y a la vez por la maldita molestia que era Francia.

—¡Me lo hubieras dicho y ya estúpido! —Gruño molesto. Alemania se puso de pie, y tuvieron que dejar esa conversación secreta pendiente.

Lo que no sabían,

es que habían tenido a un espectador al pendiente de la misma.

—China… ¿Te importaría cambiar mi lugar? Este sitio tiene el aire acondicionado directamente. —dijo América, mientras le sonreía con alegría al oriental. Este asintió diciendo su típico "aru". Se colocó al lado del anglosajón, y le miro con una sonrisa. —¡Hola Iggy! —exclamo.

El inglés rodo los ojos, pues sabía que tenía que empezar a discutir con el americano, pero algo llamo su atención. Francia. Haciéndole señas. Frunció las cejas, confundido, y quiso transmitirle toda la duda con la mirada. El francés rodo los ojos y dijo sin alzar la voz: —El plan.

Oh sí. El "plan", si es que a ese patético intento de instrucciones se le puede llamar así.

Miro con decisión al americano, el cual por cierto no se había perdido la mirada confusa que le había mandado a Francia, y sonrió. Oh sí. Sonrió como si lo estuvieran a punto de estrangular y sentarlo amordazado en la silla de Busby.

—H-hola América. —el americano arqueo una ceja, mostrando un poco de confusión. —¿C-como has estado? —

—Bien, supongo…

—Oh, eso es bueno. ¿Cómo ha estado tu amigo alienígena? —

—¿eh, Tony? Bien. ¡Yo sabía que había un vínculo de amistad entre ustedes! — Rio un poco el estadounidense, el inglés forzó aún más la sonrisa. Detestaba a ese maldito alienígena de plástico, le había dicho Fucking limey.

—Oh…—Trago duro. Ahí iba. Se armó de valor y soltó las palabras que había estado ensayando desde que Francia le había dicho sobre las insinuaciones disimuladas. — ¿Harás algo después de la reunión? Porque he estado pensando en visitar un nuevo bar que acaban de abrir cerca de aquí, y no me atrae la idea de ir solo. —

Sintió las manos del americano en sus mejillas, apretándolas y jalándolas, mientras la mirada buscaba algo en sus orejas u ojos. Se sonrojo.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto nervioso.

—Buscando algún rastro de control mental alienígena. Mi amigo Tony me dijo que algunos son bastante crueles y utilizan el control mental con los vulnerables de mente débil… Siempre pensé que estabas bajo influencia alienígena desde que te encontré charlando con un amigo imaginario… seguramente estabas hablando mentalmente con uno de ellos.

—¿A-América? —Tartamudeo con el ceño fruncido, tratando de no propinarle un golpe. El susodicho ahogo un grito y lo abrazo haciendo que escondiera cabeza en el pecho del de lentes. Se sonrojo. —¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —Grito tratando de zafarse.

—Te protejo de los rayos del control mental. ¡Mientras el Hero este aquí no permitiré que recibas ordenes de aliens! —.

—¡Suéltame maldición! —

—¡Vuelve con nosotros Iggy! —

..

…

…

* * *

Estaba con el ceño fruncido sentado en el sillón de su estancia. Francia daba vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras mordía un pañuelo rosado con ansiedad. Al final, América no había salido con él.

—No resulto. —dijo por fin. Francia sonrió con malicia.

—Oh claro que resulto mon ami. ¿No viste a Amerique? —El inglés le miro diciendo con la mirada: "Enserio piensas que podía ver algo en el pecho de ese gordo" — ¡Estaba muerto de celos! —

—¿Eh? —articulo confundido.

—En cuanto te abrazo me miro de reojo, pero fingí no darme cuenta. De seguro nos habrá visto intercambiando secretos antes de la junta. —

—¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Cualquiera puede decirse secretos. ¿Por qué se puso celoso? —

¡PLAF! El francés se había vuelto a golpear la frente.

**Lección 2:** Inglaterra era aún más tonto que Alemania en cuanto a relaciones se trata

Suspiro y comenzó a pensar un poco.

—Seguramente el estúpido sonrojo que tenías en las mejillas fue lo que provoco sus celos. — El francés se puso a pensar. —…podemos utilizarlo a nuestro favor. —murmuro, pero el inglés lo escucho.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —

Francia sonrió con malicia.

**Plan 2: **Celos.

…

…

…

* * *

**Práctica del plan 2: **Provocarle celos al estadounidense.

América estaba buscando en su billetera unos cupones de la hamburguesería número uno en Estados unidos. Tenía hambre y había conseguido unos cupones válidos para dos hamburguesas con refresco grande a mitad de precio.

Suspiro cuando los hubo encontrado. Había rechazado la oferta de Inglaterra indirectamente la reunión pasada, pues le había caído de sorpresa, pero esta vez le invitaría él. Estaba esperando el momento de hablar con el inglés, que por cierto no llegaba, cuando la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos.

—¿I-Inglaterra? —su mirada mostro extrañeza, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño y sonreía forzosamente.

Porque quien había entrado en la sala había sido Inglaterra, pero no solo, sino tomado del brazo con el francés, riéndose a carcajadas de un chiste seguramente personal. Eso le molesto de cierta manera, provocándole una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago y un extraño gruñido de molestia sonó en su garganta levemente.

Francia, estaba complacido con la mirada molesta del de lentes puesta en ellos, y aún más con Inglaterra por su gran actuación. El inglés reía como si de verdad se estuviera divirtiendo con él, cosa extraña en él porque generalmente ni siquiera sonríe.

—Eres un pervertido de mierda. —Le murmuro al oído el inglés.

Rio nervioso. Le había contado uno de los chistes que contaban los adolescentes en su país, tratando de provocar una risa verdadera y no una horriblemente falsa, pero parecía que los jóvenes no tenían una buena moral…o el inglés tenía demasiada.

Inglaterra suspiro, y se apartó del francés para sentarse en una silla bacante... que por coincidencias del destino, estaba justamente al lado del americano, en medio de este y del estúpido con cara de rana que trataba de ayudarle.

—¡Hola Iggy! —Le exclamo el estadounidense con alegría retomada.

—Hola América. —Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa de desquiciado como la última vez que había sonreído.

—¡Mira lo que tengo!—Saco los cupones de su chaqueta. —¿Quisieras ir conmigo? A Japón no le agrada comer hamburguesas cuando puede comer comidas japonesas, y quisiera ir con alguien a pasar un momento agradable. ¿Te apetece? —Inglaterra estaba a punto de responder, pero Francia le interrumpió.

—Angleterre, dijiste que me ayudarías con unos asuntos. —El americano le frunció el ceño.

—Asuntos. —repitió, su voz sonaba con molestia.

—Sí.

—Pero yo había quedado con Iggy para ir al bar cercano aquí conmigo, pero no pude asistir. Por lo que iremos a comer hamburguesas.

—Inglaterra odia las hamburguesas.

—Inglaterra te odia a ti.

—Escuchen… no sé si hayan enterado pero… ¡Estoy sentado justo aquí —grito el anglosajón. Sabía que era parte de uno de los, estúpidos, planes del, idiota, francés, pero no entendía porque los dos, imbéciles, le ignoraban. —América, ¿Puede ser en otra ocasión? Le dije al _stupid frog _que le ayudaría. —

—¿Eh? Claro, no hay problema. Después de todo no sería un Hero si dejo a Francia atender sus "asuntos" sin ayuda, y más si se lo prometiste. —

Sonrió forzosamente pero no dijo nada más, porque inicio la reunión como siempre… sin Canadá, o eso creían todos porque el canadiense estaba sentado en una silla.

…

….

….

* * *

—¡Salió Hermoso! —Exclamo maravillado el francés, mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos con delicadeza. Excesiva delicadeza. —Amerique estaba que se moría de los celos. —soltó un chillido de emoción, pues había resultado muy, muy bien.

—Frog… Si sabes que eres demasiado _gay _¿Verdad? —Pregunto Inglaterra mientras bebía su té. —Porque verdaderamente me empieza a preocupar tu situación. —Francia le frunció el ceño.

—Lo dice el delicadito que tiene que tomar el té a cierta hora y preguntarle a la reina si puede salir del país. —Se mofo. —¿Iggy necesita que mami le dé permiso para orinar, o eso lo hace solito? —

¡Oh! Otra almohada había caído, accidentalmente claro, en la cara del rubio de melena… de niña.

—Idiota. —

—Cejas de oruga. —rodo los ojos. —¿Podemos hablar de la situación comprometedora que mencionaste en la carta, o estarás tomando té todo el día?—

—¿Es verdaderamente necesario? —Pregunto con un gemido.

—Sí. Necesito saber lo que cambio la forma en la que sobrellevabas tus sentimientos. —

—No te lo diré. —

—Pero…—

—No. —

—Necesito…—

—Que no, y no insistas a menos que quieras que tu cara sea aún más asquerosa. —Finalizo apuntándole con la cuchara de té.

Suspiro. Tenía un largo camino que recorrer si quería unir al americano y al histérico aquel. Pero primero tenía que saber lo que había pasado entre estos dos, lo que menciono Inglaterra en la carta. Pero era obvio que el inglés jamás le diría eso, por lo que no le quedaba de otra.

—Nos vemos luego Angleterre. —

El inglés levanto la cabeza con curiosidad, mientras arqueaba una ceja interrogante.

—¿A dónde vas? —

—A un lugar. —

Sonriendo enigmáticamente, tomo sus llaves y su billetera, mientras salía por la puerta pidiendo un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto, no sin antes pedirle que lo dejara cerca de un lugar de comida rápida americana. Si quería hacer hablar a Estados Unidos, no podía llegar sin hamburguesas.

…

…

…

* * *

Bufo mientras trataba de encontrar una solución al problema. Pero era demasiado difícil. No encontraba uno verdaderamente bueno.

—¡No pensé que esto sería tan difícil! —Soltó otro bufido mientras miraba la habitación de nuevo.

Lituania le había pedido que si podía cambiar el color de la habitación principal, pues decía que era un poco horrible y tétrico. Viéndolo bien, el color le recordaba a los Scones* (Panecillo inglés) quemados-crudos de Inglaterra. Era de un horrible color mezcla de amarillo pálido y marrón, si daba miedo, como la comida de Inglaterra. Sus Scones estaban quemados por afuera y demasiado crudos por dentro.

—¡Deja de pensar en la comida asquerosa de Inglaterra! No te distraigas. —Murmuro, pues por algún motivo siempre terminaba pensando en cosas del inglés desde… eso. Y no ayudaba el hecho que este le había invitado a salir y viceversa-

Se sonrojo cuando pensó eso. Y trato de seguir pensando que maldito color podía poner en el cuarto. No se había dado cuenta que Francia estaba parado en la puerta y había escuchado sus rabietas. El francés sonrió y coloco la bolsa de hamburguesas en una mesita al lado de la puerta.

—_Bonjour_ América. —Saludo con una sonrisa. El americano se giró a verlo confundido.

—Francia… _Hi!_ _—_Saludo sonriendo, mientras dejaba su tarea de elegir un color. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a saludarme o necesitas algo? ¡No te preocupes, El Héroe te ayudara! —

—No, no necesito nada. De hecho, estoy preocupado por ti. —

—¿Por mí? —Se apuntó el pecho con el dedo índice. —¿Por qué?

—Has estado actuando extraño desde la reunión de la semana pasada, y en la última reunión ni siquiera trataste de hacerte cargo de hacer callar a Inglaterra cuando insulto tu idea de cómo combatir el calentamiento global. y recuerdo que le invitaste unas hamburguesas—Por alguna razón, escuchar el nombre del de cejas gruesas y su intento fallido de citarlo le sonrojo levemente las mejillas, y eso lo noto con claridad. —¿Te encuentras bien? —

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Si claro, ¿Por qué no debería de estar bien? —Rio nerviosamente.

—Mmmm. Bueno, eso era todo. Ya sabes que soy un gran amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti, América. Después de todo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí con lo que sea. —Guiño un ojo. —Te he traído hamburguesas…

—¿En serio? —Los ojos del menor brillaron. —_¡Thankyou! You're my best friend._ _—_Lo abrazo repentinamente, y tomo las hamburguesas para comenzar a comerlas.

—De nada. Cómelas con gusto. _Au revoir—_Se despidió y camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Francia…—Le llamo tímidamente. —¿Tu… crees en el amor entre países? —

Oh, lo había dicho. Bueno, no había tardado tanto como había imaginado.

—¿Ah? Desde luego. El amor es incondicional y no hay edad ni condición. Es algo que se siente, no que se planea. —

—Mmm… entonces es posible. Gracias, Francia, por venir a verme. —Suspiro—De hecho había querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué? —

—Aléjate de England. —

El rostro de América se ensombreció repentinamente, mientras le miraba con frialdad.

—¿Eh?

—No creas que no sé lo que planeas hacer. El Héroe es omnipotente, omnisciente y omnisapiente. Sabe todo y conoce todo… se lo que quieres hacer con Inglaterra y no te lo voy a permitir pues él no siente lo mismo. No te ama y no te amara. —

—No América estas malinterpretando todo. —

—Más te vale que así sea, porque si algo le pasa, no dudare en culparte a ti. Él no merece que le rompas el corazón, y si eso pasa no respondo —

—Hablo en serio Amerique… no es lo que piensas en absoluto. —Sonrió nervioso y se fue lo más rápido posible hacia su hogar.

_**Lección 3**_: América celoso daba… miedo.

_**Lección 4: **_Jamás, y repito, JAMÁS provocar los celos del amante de hamburguesas.

…

…

…

* * *

**Plan 3: **Elogiarlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo…

—¡Ni loco! Ya tiene el ego crecido, no quiero hacerlo un Prussia 2, suficiente tenemos con uno.

—¡No insultes a Prussia! Se cayó de la cama cuando era bebe, no fue su culpa. —

—¡Si, si, a otra inglés con ese Scone! —Francia rodo los ojos mientras mordía el pañuelo rosa.

—No puedo creer que te parezca el fin del mundo decirle a América que te gusta su bandera. —

—Es que odio su bandera. —

—¿Y si elogias su forma de gobierno? —

—¡Odio a Obama! —

—¿Y a su cabello?

—No soy gay, y tampoco soy tu. —

—Me ofendes—El inglés le miro con una cara de "Mira como me importa" —¿Y los lentes?

—No soy nerd. —

—¡Valiendo _croissant, _dile que te encanta Florida y deja de quejarte! —

¡PLAF! Oh, mágicamente la almohada se pegó a la cara de Francia… de nuevo. Esas almohadas voladoras son un problema para la humanidad.

—Eres un cerdo…

—A pues este cerdo es el único que ha intentado ayudarte a conseguir al cerdito con gusto por las vacas. —se quedó pensando un momento. — ¿Qué idiotez acabo de decir? —Inglaterra se encogió de hombros. —Como sea, el punto es que aparte de Japón, soy el único que verdaderamente ha intentado ayudarte a conquistar a Amerique.

—¡Pero todos tus planes son un fiasco! —el francés coloco su mano en su pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Tus comentarios me hieren. —el inglés bufo. —¡Este plan sí que resulta! Deja todo en manos de tu onii-san.

¡PLAF! ¿Qué las almohadas voladoras nunca emigran al sur?

—No eres mi onii-san. —

Frunció el ceño y arrojo lejos la almohada. Ahora solo tenía que convencer a Cejas.

…

…

…

* * *

**Práctica del plan 3: **Elogiarlo.

—Hola América. —Saludo el anglosajón con una sonrisa. Estaban en la casa del americano por una reunión de último momento. Ciertamente desde hace unos días tenían reuniones casi a diario por cualquier motivo estúpido.

El estadounidense le sonrió, mientras se frotaba la nuca levemente.

—_Hello Iggy!_ —

—No me llames así. —el inglés frunció levemente el ceño, pues odiaba que le llamaran por ese diminutivo tan… infantil. —Me preguntaba si podíamos comer las hamburguesas hoy. Mi vuelo sale mucho más tarde de lo habitual.

— _Sure!—_Exclamo con una sonrisa. —Saliendo de la reunión nos vamos. _Okey?_ _—_

—_Ok!_ _—_

Bueno, pedir que se reanudara la salida no había salido tan mal, pensó cuando tomo asiento en la reunión. Francia no había asistido por "asuntos importantes y demasiado privados para decírselo a un entrometido como él" por lo que estaba, metafóricamente claro, solo con el asunto por hoy.

La reunión paso como de costumbre (unos cuantos gritos de Alemania, unos _Vee~ _de Italia, el apoyo a otra opinión por parte de Japón, los comentarios cínicos y tramontes de Rusia, la inexistencia de la presencia de Canadá para los demás, y América queriendo ser el héroe en todo momento) y habían salido hace unos minutos. El estadounidense estaba despidiendo a todos, charlando un poco con china, por lo que comenzó a buscar algo en la casa que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para dar un elogio.

No encontró nada así, pues solamente había fotos personales de América y por nada del mundo elogiaría la fotografía de Obama colgada en la pared.

—Listo _Englad!_ —Oh no, el americano había llegado mucho antes de lo planeado, y aun no se le ocurría algo bueno para decir.

—Me gusta el color de las paredes. —Hablo sin pensar. América le miro de manera rara. —¿Qué? —le espeto con rudeza.

—Es que… es tan horrible como tus Scones.

—_What are you trying to say?_ _—_ Frunció el ceño.

—Que es tan horrible como tus Scones. Es un color sumamente crudo y extraño, perturbador. Como tu comida. —

Una vena comenzaba a crecerle en la frente, y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo solo quise ser amable. —De repente sintió que le colocaban algo sobre su cabeza. Miro hacia arriba hallando un extraño objeto hecho con papel aluminio. —_What a hell…_

—¡Sabia que estabas bajo control alienígena! _I know it!_ Pero no te preocupe _The hero are here!_ —América saco otro objeto de papel aluminio y se lo coloco en su propia cabeza. —Vamos al fuerte contra rayos controladores de mente, Tony está ahí. _Let's go!_

—_W-wait América. Wait please. I dont want! No!_ _—_Lo había metido en el sótano por la fuerza.

Ahí estaba Tony, como el americano había dicho, estaba jugando los videojuegos del estadounidense, y cuando lo vio solo levanto el dedo corazón y siguió jugando. América se le unió, y paso todo el día hasta la salida de su vuelo viendo jugar al alienígena y a su ex colonia.

Demonios.

_**Lección 5: **_Jamás tratar de ser amable con América de nuevo.

…

….

…

* * *

—Llevas una maldita semana con lo mismo. —suspiro el inglés, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. —Déjalo pasar.

—No. Yo te dije que te iba a ayudar y eso es lo que voy a hacer. —Le espeto… ¿Francia?

Oh sí. Francia era el que estaba sentado frente Inglaterra, aunque estaba irreconocible. No se había rasurado en días, y la incipiente barba se notaba cada vez más, tenía unas terribles ojeras moradas, y sus ojos estaban rojos he hinchados. Su mirada era casi histérica.

Y no era para menos, si todos sus malditos planes habían fallado.

**Plan 1, insinuaciones a América. **_Fallido. _

**Plan 2, celos. **_Fallido. _

**Plan 3, elogios. **_Fallido._

**Plan 4, cocinar para él. **_Fallido por que América no quería morir envenenado._

Todos sus planes habían fallado estrepitosamente. No sabía porque, eran infalibles. Siempre funcionaban con todos los humanos que tenían problemas amorosos, ¿Por qué el americano no había caído? ¿Qué estaba mal en esa cabeza llena de aire?

—Me rindo…—Murmuro derrotado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No puedes rendirte! —Inglaterra salto del sillón poniéndose de pie frente al francés. —¡Estabas tan cerca! Solo falta el plan definitivo. Uno que no pueda fallar por ningún daño colateral. —Trataba de animarlo, pero verdaderamente quería que esto terminara lo más rápido posible, estaba harto de ese francés.

El francés pensó en algo rápidamente.

—Bueno… hay algo pero, no estoy muy seguro y solo es para momentos de emergencia…—

—Ah entonces olvídalo, solamente es para emergencias. Si tienes razón, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y que olvidemos el tema. Si Francia, yo te llamare más tarde para asegurarme que no vas a decir nada. Olvida todo lo que paso aquí. Si Francia yo también te odio. Adiós. —Lo empujó hacia la puerta principal.

—¡No espera! ¡Eres tú el que tiene problemas amorosos! ¡Tengo la solución perfecta! —

—Mmmm… no, no creo. ¡Nos vemos! —Francia corrió lejos del anglosajón.

—Hablo en serio ¡Tengo la solución! —Un humo rosado salió de las manos de Francia, y cuando se hubo disipado revelo un carcaj de flechas blancas con corazones en las puntas, y un arco de color dorado. — ¡Esto nos ayudara! Solo tengo que dispararle a Amerique con una flecha que diga tu nombre y listo ¡Sera tuyo y podrán tener sexo como conejos! —

¡PLAF! Debía de deshacerse de esas almohadas voladoras.

…

…

…

* * *

—¡Maldición Francia! —Grito enfurecido el inglés mientras corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Detrás de él España y Romano corrían persiguiéndolo.

—¡Ven aquí Inglaterra, _Te amo!_ _—_Exclamaba en tono meloso el español, utilizando su idioma natal.

—¡Bastardo, ven aquí en este instante y deja de querer besar al estúpido cejón! —Grito Romano colérico mientras correteaba a su pareja para que este no violara al rubio.

—¡Lo lamento Angleterre! No fue mi culpa, el viento desvió mi flecha. —Grito Francia desde las alturas, volando con unas estúpidas, al menos para Inglaterra, alitas de tamaño pequeño.

_**Lección 6: **_Si cupido realmente existe… entonces tiene una puntería espantosa.

…

…

…

* * *

América suspiro. Si, sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquel francés idiota. Los estaba siguiendo desde hace dos calles. Oh sí, porque no estaba solo, sino con England. El británico y él al fin (¡Gracias a Dios!) habían podido salir a comer hamburguesas, pero nunca se imaginó que el de melena rubia los siguiera desde que salieron de la casa.

Estaba tan al pendiente de Francia y sus intenciones que no vio la cara de asco de Inglaterra cuando este vio la hamburguesa con queso que tendría que comer. No soportaba las hamburguesas, y ahora se tenía que comer las papas a la francesa igual.

Trago duro y miro al americano, que veía algo a sus espaldas. Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Qué estas viendo? —

—Me ha parecido ver a un villano escondido, pero no es nada. —Sonrió con entusiasmo. —Bueno. _I have hungry. _¿Comenzamos? —

—_Y-yeah._ _—_Contesto con nerviosismo, tomando la hamburguesa con sus manos, el estadounidense ya estaba comiéndola naturalmente. Trago duro de nuevo, y mordió la horilla.

Grasosa. Asquerosa. Repulsiva.

—England! Are you okey?! —Oh sí, porque había vomitado.

—Y-yeah? —Sonó más como un cuestionamiento. América se colocó detrás de él, mientras le tendía una bolsa de papel que llevaba consigo.

—I'am so sorry! —Se lamentó el americano mientras golpeaba levemente su espalda. —En serio lo lamento, no sabía que tu estomago no retenía las hamburguesas. —de nuevo vomito. —Ven vamos a mi casa. Estas mal, en serio. —De nuevo lo hizo.

Salieron del lugar y el estadounidense pidió un taxi hacia su casa, aunque esta esté a dos cuadras. Llagaron rápidamente, siendo seguidos por Francia, claro. El americano lo sentó en un sillón en la estancia, mientras buscaba alguna medicina para el malestar de estómago.

—¿Te servirá pepto? —Pregunto llegando con la botella rosada en mano. El inglés negó con la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes, las náuseas ya pasaron. —Sonrió levemente, América correspondió la sonrisa.

—Eso es bueno... _Fuck! _¡Iré directamente al grano! —Se sentó al lado del británico tomándose la cabeza con las manos, estaba alterado y el inglés no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar en un momento así. Estaba sorprendido. —¿Qué hay entre tú y Francia? —

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió poniendo los ojos en blanco. El estadounidense le miro con molestia.

—Los he viso interactuar mucho últimamente, cuando fui ayer a buscarte a tu casa me dijeron que estabas con Francia atendiendo "asuntos" —Hizo comillas con los dedos. —Ciertamente estoy harto de esos "asuntos" —de nuevo las comillas.

—Ah eso…

—Y luego estaba siguiéndonos desde que fuimos a comer hamburguesas. ¡Él parecía un ninja!... aunque más afeminado y colorido. —

—No es lo que…

—Si te rompe el corazón házmelo saber. England él no te merece, mereces a alguien mejor. —América le miro a los ojos y le tomo las manos. Se sonrojo casi por completo.

—Esto…

—Mereces a alguien como yo. The Hero! —Se levantó dejando caer sus manos, tomando una posee heroica, de repente tenía una capa y la bandera estadounidense detrás de él… o al menos eso le pareció a Inglaterra que había comido, sin darse cuenta, una hamburguesa en putrefacción.

—América…

—A mí no me importa que tengas contacto con los alienígenas crueles que controlan mentes y ponen huevecillos en los cerebros que no tiene materia gris.

—Pero yo no…

—En pocas palabras, me gustas. —Soltó de golpe, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. Le tomo la mano de nuevo. —Cásate conmigo. —

—_W-what?_—Se levantó sorprendido y sonrojado hasta las cejas. —¡Es demasiado rápido! Ni siquiera hemos salido y la única cita que hemos tenido termine vomitando.

—Se suponía que debías "Si acepto" y cupido tendría que disparar flechitas y saldría música de fondo. —Murmuro desilusionado. —_You hate me_

—_Bloody hell!_ ¿En dónde viste eso? —

—_In a romantic movie!_ _—_Exclamo feliz.

—No…—soltó un suspiro. —Lo que tengo con Francia no es nada, solamente me estaba ayudando a conquist…—se interrumpió —a algo. Además tenemos que salir más veces para estar completamente seguros de lo que sentimos. _I dont hate you, i-i... you like me, okey? __But… is a so fast._ _—_se pasó una mano por la cara. —Hay que ir despacio, _Rigth?_ —

Sintió los brazos de América rodearle los hombros. Se sonrojo furiosamente cuando el americano le tomo del rostro, ya sabía lo que venía. Sintió los labios del estadounidense chocar contra los suyos, y sintió montones de mariposas en el estómago ¿Por qué las malditas mariposas le hacían sentí tan raro? Oh pero se sintió en la gloria cuando comenzaron a mover sus labios. ¡El cielo!

América se separó de él con lentitud.

—Yeah! —Exclamo con felicidad. Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que el estadounidense rompió el incomodo silencio. —Se suponía que saldría cupido y cantaría. —Inglaterra rodo los ojos.

—América esas cosas no…

—¿Alguien dijo Cupido? —Oh no, eso no. Todo menos eso.

Demasiado tarde, el humo rosado apareció en medio de la habitación, y d este surgió una figura demasiado conocida, y odiada, por el inglés. Se separó de América, y miro el humo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Largo de aquí maldito afeminado! —Grito, pero era tarde, el francés ya estaba en la habitación.

—¡Oh vamos, me aman! —Exclamo cuando el humo se hubo disipado. El estadounidense miro con los ojos abiertos a Francia vestido de cupido con sus flechas mágicas y sus alas ridículamente pequeñas.

—¿Tú que haces aquí? —Pregunto confundido.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Pregunto molesto, pues al parecer nadie entendía el vestuario. ¡Hasta se había traído las flechas y el arco! —Soy Cupido. Tú llamaste a cupido. —

—¡Oh cierto! —se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño recordando que había pedido que cupido apareciera. —Bueno, pensé que era un bebe adorable, no un pervertido con actitudes extrañas. Vete, ya sabes dónde está la puerta—

—¡Oh vamos! Los ayude demasiado.

—… ¿Explícate? —Pidió el americano. Inglaterra le hizo señas para que no lo hiciera, pero Francia, el muy maldito, las ignoro.

—Resulta que Angleterre, me pidió amablemente que le ayudara con un problema. El problema era la relación con…

¡PLAF! ¿De dónde mierda sacaba tantas almohadas el maldito cejón? La arrojo lejos de él

—¡No lo digas gusano! —Le grito Inglaterra.

—¡No, dilo gusano! —le grito de igual modo América.

—Inglaterra quería que le ayudara a conquistarte. —admitió rápidamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo paso eso? —Pregunto confundido el americano.

—Hace dos semanas más o menos. —

—Ah… entonces por eso actuaban tan raro. —

—Obviamente…—

¡PLAF!

—¡Deja de tirarme almohadas! —Le grito el francés al de cejas gruesas, que estaba a punto de tirar otra.

—¡Pues cállate!

—¡Tiene derecho a saberlo! ¡Estaba muerto de celos!

—¡Lo que me importa! —

—Chicos…—Trato de interrumpir la pelea de gritos, pero ninguno le ponía atención.

—¡Es su derecho, Angleterre! ¡Es el que amas! —

—¡Me importa unos Scones, se supone que era secreto! —

—¡Pero…

—¡SUFICIENTE! —Grito el americano. Tomo por los hombros a Francia y lo saco a patadas, literalmente, de su casa. —¡Y no vengas vestido así por favor! ¡Hay niños inocentes en mi país!

Se volvió hacia Inglaterra y le miro con una sonrisa extraña que no supo descifrar.

—Y tu… has sido un niño malo. —negó con el dedo índice con esa sonrisa. —muy malo. Es hora de castigarte. —Tomo al inglés por los hombros y lo cargo como costal de papas.

—¡América! No ¡No lo hagas! ¡Maldición bájame! Diablos. _Bloody hell América!_ _—_abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo coloco delicadamente en la cama. —¡¿Q-que haces?! —

—Darte tu castigo…—prendió el televisor y salió corriendo del cuarto encerrando a Inglaterra en la habitación. —Disfruta el bello documental sobre el idioma nacional de Inglaterra entre 1066 y 1362… ¿A que no adivinas que idioma era?... El francés. —Comenzó a reír divertido pegado a la puerta de la habitación.

—Kill me please! Noooo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —

El grito de Inglaterra se escuchó por todo el país, y puede que del continente, pero al americano no le pudo importar menos, pues Iggy había sido un niño malo, y debía castigarlo.

Francia estaba en el techo de la casa, contemplando el cielo, sonriendo con alegría. Otro trabajo bien hecho.

_**Leccion 7: **_No hacer enojar a América... a menos que quieras un castigo.

…

…

…

* * *

**Nini: **Al fin lo he terminado jejeje, trate de que los personajes se quedaran con sus personalidades… excepto Francia, él me salió un poco Ooc. Espero que el fic haya sido de su gusto. Este fic participa en un concurso de la pagina de Facebook "Hetalia ¡¿Donde?" Gracias a las Usser si están leyendo esto

Realmente espero que les haya gustado.

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
